


Caress

by stuntyrulz



Series: Touched [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jim, First Time, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Top McCoy, Top Spock, Virgin Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuntyrulz/pseuds/stuntyrulz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place a few weeks after Touched, but you don't have to read that to get this. Seriously it's just porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caress

“Are you ready for this Jim?” Bones asked gently as he stroked over Jim’s skin, fingers lightly tracing old scars and defined abs. Jim relaxed further into Bones’ chest and allowed the sensation to wash over him.

The lights in his quarters were dimmed and some soft music was playing quietly in the background, Jim was sprawled between Bones’ legs while Spock sat next to them to the bed and was calmly explaining what he was going to do, he kept up a constant contact with Jim as he did this.

“…After I have sufficiently prepared you with my fingers and ample amounts of lubrication, I will finally enter you. I will allow you time to get accustomed to the feeling and will not move until you say I can, Leonard will keep you still in his arms throughout to keep you from moving. If, at any point, you feel pain or severe discomfort you must tell one of us and we will stop. Is that clear?” Spock said smoothly, although the large bulge in his boxers betrayed his calm exterior.

Jim moaned as he tried to comprehend what Spock had just said while Bones kept up the assault on his nipples, which he had found out, were particularly sensitive. He thought through the cloud of arousal and nodded weakly at Spock.

Before he knew what was happening, his two lovers were moving him into a more suitable position, he slipped down Bones’ chest until he was almost lying on the bed, his head lying against Bones’ stomach. His legs were then spread and held apart my Bones’ knees. When they were done he felt exposed but safe in the company of the two men he trusted most.

“You doing okay there Jim?” McCoy whispered seductively, nibbling and sucking at his ear.

“Yeah Bones” Jim murmured back his eyes on Spock, who was holding a bottle of lube and spreading it on two of his fingers. Jim shivered in anticipation and Bones pulled him tighter against him in comfort.

Spock gave him a hot glance before dipping between Jim’s spread legs to grab hold of his cock, already at half-mast. He stroked up and down slowly, his lubed hand making it easier as blood rushed south and Jim’s cock filled out. Jim squirmed in Bones’ arms as the sensations grew, he didn’t want to come until Spock was inside him.

“Be still Jim, I will not allow your release until I have penetrated you” Spock said casually as he left go of Jim’s cock and placed a steadying hand on his chest. Behind him Bones was stroking Jim’s hair and pressing kisses to any part of skin he could reach.

Spock dipped between Jim’s legs again and this time rubbed over his hole, making Jim spasm and moan, Spock kissed his inner thigh and started rubbing over the tight pink muscle until it loosened enough for him to easily slip in one finger. Despite being fingered numerous times in the past few weeks, Jim was still tight like a teenage virgin. Spock couldn’t wait until he was buried in those tight depths.

He opened Jim up with care, massaging his inner walls before adding more fingers one by one until three four of his fingers were sliding in and out easily. Jim was a writhing mess, moaning and twisting in Bones’ iron grip. The man himself looked almost as undone, Jim’s moving around was rubbing him in all the right places. As much as he wanted release tonight was about Jim and making sure he was happy and well cared for.

Spock had finished preparing Jim, his hole loose and shiny. Spock stared at it before breaking away to collect a condom and roll it over his cock. He climbed back over to Jim and paused.

“Are you sure you want me to continue James? There is no shame in stopping something you do not want to do” Spock said tenderly.

Jim almost cried at the tenderness of it all but managed a sharp nod toward Spock before sinking back into his cocoon of bliss. He felt the blunt pressure of Spock’s cock at his entrance. There is little resistance as he starts to push in; the exquisite sensation is nothing he could ever have imagined as Spock penetrates him fully.

When Spock’s hips are flush with his, he lets out a long moan that descends into a gasp as Spock moves inside him slightly.

“Can I move James? Are you ready for this?” Spock asked, his voice strained as he tried to keep as still as possible.

“Yes Spock Please” Jim groaned.

Spock gasped as he started to thrust gently at first but quickly building up into a pace that pushed Jim further up and into Bones’ arms. Bones captured Jim’s lips in a messy kiss that left him breathless.

“You don’t know how good you look right now Jimmy, I swear no one else will ever see you like this. This is for us only,” McCoy said lightly.

“I concur with Leonard, if I could I would keep you like this all the time. It is a rather pleasing sight” Spock said, thrusting harder and nailing his prostate dead on.

Jim screamed at the sensation and shot up off the bed, his rock hard cock jutted out from his body and he tried to reach for to relieve the desperate pressure that had built up. His hand was knocked away and he choked back a protest as Spock continued to push him closer and closer to orgasm.

Spock could feel that he was getting close and looked upon Jim’s body, his face was a picture of pure bliss and his muscles were straining as he spasmed and writhed on the bed. Spock thrust once more and released himself deep inside his captain.

Jim felt the moment when Spock shot himself deep inside him, setting off his own mind-blowing orgasm. His channel spasmed and thick white ropes of come shot out and covered his sweaty chest, he rode out the waves of his orgasm with Bones whispering filthy things in his ear and Spock continuing to slam into his hole.

When he calmed down, Bones was stroking his hair as Spock pulled out and cleaned them up, Jim tried to move out of Bones embrace but his wobbly limbs would not cooperate leaving him in a pile slumped against his best friend.

When he was done, Spock lay down next to them and started to stroke Jim’s leg and buttock. Jim moaned in appreciation as he bathed in the afterglow of his first ever round of amazing sex.

“Just sleep now Jim, we can some more later when you’ve rested” Bones murmured tiredly in his ear as he drifted off.

Jim smiled against Bones’ chest as he fell off to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got around to doing this!!! yay!!! I spent ages thinking of a title but in the end I doubt any of you would care. This chapter was just porn and I might do the next one as the next round later (Poor Bones didn't get off)


End file.
